The Chronicles of Mooney
by Finished and Gone
Summary: Mooney, Lars' insane twin brother, escapes from the asylum to find the Tekken Force rebel. Thinking that he's the Moon's chosen one, Mooney causes havoc at the sixth Iron Fist Tournament.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken**

Life is like a river, flowing endlessly, meandering in a path unknown to itself. We flow with Life, embracing the gifts of it, mourning the sorrows until we reach the sea and Life lets us go. Perhaps our paths were destined to be this way but for one person, his imagination ruled over his will and whenever will power conflicts with imagination, imagination always wins.

Thunder bellowed in the distance as heavy rain splattered on a lonely asylum in a solitary island. The sea plunged against the eroded rocks, leaving behind mist and salt in its wake. Daylight rarely reached this island which was situated close to Greenland.

Inside the asylum, a handful of trusted psychiatric doctors and fellow nurses were entrusted into the care of severely insane patients.

It was well past midnight as Nurse Joy patrolled from corridor to corridor, peeking in from cell to cell. Each sight was pitiable. Lightning flashed through the barred windows, bringing colour to her bright pink hair.

The nurse paused when she reached the top of the building, the tower. The most insane of all patients were locked here in confined rooms. Kept in strait-jackets, they did no more than ponder all day.

Her heart rummaged against her ribcage like a hammer when another echo of thunder howled through the windows. The wind mourned through the hollow corridors, sending a shiver down Nurse Joy's spine.

Joy continued her shift as her footsteps resounded against the walls. Her breathing was shallow. She kept her hands joined below her sternum but that didn't stop her from shaking.

Joy came to a halt outside Patient-five-two-three's cell. She held her breath, perspiration gathered along the edges of her temples. Lightning struck once more. The hall brightened for a split second. The nurse's hand flew to her mouth.

Patient-five-two-three's entrance was open.

She snatched her walkie-talkie from around her waist immediately and woke the doctors who were fast asleep.

"Hello? This is Nurse Joy speaking! Patient Alexanderson's door is wide open. What should I do?" she wheezed. Panic surged through her trembling body.

"Joy? Calm down and listen carefully okay. Proceed cautiously into Alexanderson's room. If he's not in there then he's somewhere around the asylum. Professor Oak out," a voice reassured her.

Joy took a couple of deep breaths to soothe her. The silent area didn't help the fear arising in her. She treaded lightly to the threshold but stopped outside. Her heart pounded in rhythm with the howling wind.

With one quick gesture, Joy sped into the room holding her torch and surveyed the area.

No one was there.

Joy giggled to herself. "Snap out of it, Nurse Joy. He's not here. You're safe now," she encouraged. She wiped beads of sweat away from her forehead.

A tap on her back made the young nurse jump. When she faced her host, all she saw was a forehead plunging into her face.

Joy fell to the ground, unconscious. Her nose was bleeding heavily. Patient-five-two-three was indeed still in the cell draped with his strait-jacket. He sneered down at the nurse.

"For too long have I had to endure your annoyingly baby talk. The moon is red, today is the day where I escape!" he yelled. Lightning exploded as he cackled, his shadow flickering like a burning flame on the walls.

The madman ran through the corridors and down the stairs, not caring that the other doctors and nurses noticed him. They ran after him and he continued to run, fumbling out of the asylum. He kicked chairs and other objects that he couldn't identify at the mob behind him.

Patient-five-two-three made his way out. The strong wind almost pushed him over.

"Dammit! I can't balance myself with this darn strait-jacket," he uttered.

He struggled for a few seconds to come out. Red rays from the moon fell upon his chestnut hair, the man's lips curled into a malicious grin.

He walked towards the edge of the cliffs. Two remaining doctors and a nurse trailed after him.

"What will your study do you now, Professor Oak? I'm jumping to the bottom!" the patient jeered.

He gave an insane laugh; his voice reverberated before dying suddenly in a clasp of thunder. The oldest of the doctors with spiky grey hair stepped towards the man vigilantly.

"Now, now, don't jump down. You'll get very hurt," the Professor mumbled,

"We can sort this out P-"

"Don't you dare call me that!" the patient shrieked; his eyes ready to pop out of their sockets, "I have a new name now and that is Mooney." With those words, the clouds parted from the red moon and lightning ignited the whole sky.

A gust of wind made him lose his balance. The man fell off, yelping all the way.

"So long, suckers!" the lunatic cried, his words ended with a maniacal laugh.

"No!" Oak screamed and ran to the spot his patient had vacated. He peered over the cliff but all he saw were waves crashing into each other. The Professor slammed his fist on the damp soil.

* * *

**Mooney's Memoirs:**

_I have been trapped in that asylum for so long that I cannot recall how many years it has been but the wait was worth it. Throughout my time there I spend my free moments memorising the landscape and the buildings._

_The Moon granted me her powers and thus I did change my name to Mooney Alexanderson. She gave me the will to plot escape._

_Little did Professor Oak know that I have been climbing down the very spot of that cliff that I had leapt from during my monthly strait-jacket free sessions._

_I figured out a way to tamper the lock on my cell door with my very own teeth so when night fell upon that wretched place, I slipped out from my area and stole some essential items I needed for my escape: A red kimono with matching black boots, permanent gold hair-dye, a large stash of hair wax and a knife._

_I hid these items in my toilet because the nurses never cleaned the toilets. When my monthly sessions arrived, I climbed down the cliffs and found a habitable cave there where I placed my belongings. I also stole the Professors boat and kept it hidden inside the cave for my journey to the nearest city._

_The plan was set. When the night of the Red Moon arrived, I escaped. They all think me dead but I found my way into the cave and dressed into my newly sea-washed clothing. _

_My hair is now died golden and I placed it into in to a high ponytail. Using my hair wax, I hardened my ponytailed hair into a crescent shape because I am Mooney, the chosen one of the moon!_

_Now that everything went according to my estimates, I will steer towards a new future and search for my identical twin brother Lars Alexanderson._

_It's been too long, brother..._

* * *

**Author's Notes: If you're clever, you'll know who Mooney is. I'll tell you all in the next chapter where I got the inspiration to create him. :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Tekken Six

Wang scrutinized his surly reflection in the mirror. He slapped his thigh with frustration and sighed.

"Oh great, another liver-spot has appeared on my forehead. Hope it doesn't disgust the ladies."

He caught a sniff of Xiao's delicious cooking coming from the kitchen and turned towards the door.

"Xiaoyu? When is dinner ready? I'm starving," he complained while rubbing a hand over his rumbling belly.

Xiao replied with an irritated growl.

"Grandpa, you promised to take out the trash this week!" she called. Wang fingered the bald patch on his wrinkled forehead. He shrugged and headed outside.

"Young people nowadays...Always pushing their elders around..." he muttered as he dragged two large black sacks towards their wheelie-bin.

Wang noticed a red lump lying in the front lawn of their rented house.

"What do we have here?" he asked himself while adjusting his glasses. The old man stopped in his tracks and squealed. The lump in the lawn seemed to be a dying man with golden hair. The top of his hair was hardened into a crescent. He held a knife limply in one hand but showed no sign of consciousness.

"Dear heavens, I hope he's not dead."

Wang rushed to the stranger's side and implored his grand-daughter to help him take the man in.

Xiaoyu came out wearing an apron covered in vegetable soup. She gasped in shock at the pitiable sight.

"Grandpa, who is that?" the Chinese girl asked frantically. She checked the man's breathing before letting out a sigh of relief. The man would live.

"He's face looks hunger-stricken. I don't think it'll hurt to have a guest over for dinner tonight," Wang replied with a warm smile.

* * *

Mooney's eyes fluttered open. He was lying in a bed. The lunatic sat up feebly and moaned, raising his hand over his face. It had been over a month when he was travelling onto the boat until a storm at sea knocked him out. He didn't remember any more than that.

He paused when he realised someone else was in the room, holding a book.

Mooney blinked a few times. The figure that came to focus was that of an old man.

_This can't be happening! How did I end up in Japan? Wait...That's my journal in his hands!_

He threw the blankets off, ignoring the raging cramp in his gut and extended a hand towards the aged man.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me. Return it and you shall not be harmed."

The old man glanced at Mooney with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmph," he uttered and turned over a page. Mooney growled irefully and dashed towards the elderly man, his fist raised in the air for an imminent attack.

"Grandpa!" a female voice yelled. A young woman was standing at the threshold with a bowl of soup in her hands. She seemed pretty with her dark hair and traditional Chinese outfit. Her lovely face caught Mooney off-guard.

Grandpa caught Mooney's wrist before any blows and twisted the younger man's arm.

"You're too weak to fight, Mooney. Relax and take some soup first," he said with a chuckle before thrusting Mooney back towards the bed. Mooney let out a groan before collapsing back onto the bed.

"I'm Wang Jinfrei and the lady you can't keep your eyes off is my grand-daughter Ling Xiaoyu. You, my friend would be deemed as an illegal immigrant," Wang suggested as he walked towards the psycho patient with his arms behind his back, nodding all the while.

Mooney whimpered. He blinked through his misted vision and joined his hands.

"Please, don't send me back to that place. It was hell. I beg of you," he sobbed. Xiaoyu stole a look at her grandfather.

"Grandpa, let him stay..." she suggested. Mooney turned to her.

"Oh sweet Angel, you are too kind!" he cried. A prominent blush appeared on Xiaoyu's cheeks. Wang merely laughed.

"As long as you learn some manners, I'll let you stay and if you be even better than that, then Xiaoyu could use another cook in the kitchen."

Mooney nodded gratefully before prostrating on his knees.

"I'll do anything."

"First, get something to eat," Wang smiled.

* * *

The dinner was long but satisfying. Mooney had never remembered tasting anything so nice for a long time. When Wang retired to bed, he decided to help Xiao with the dishes. The old man's snores could be heard from upstairs.

"So, this Tekken tournament, does it not sound hard? I mean, a sweet girl like you shouldn't be joining something so rough like Tekken," Mooney cooed.

Xiaoyu giggled and shook her head.

"I'm not the only girl in the tournament. It's so famous that a company called Namco decided to follow our lives and make Tekken into a video game," she replied.

"Wow, so you're famous?" Mooney's eyes widened. Cupid's arrow had arrived too early.

"You can say it that way but hey, Mooney, don't be worried about me. I have a bodyguard," Xiao answered.

Mooney was taken aback.

_A bodyguard! And I wonder who this bodyguard is? A handsome male perhaps chosen by the sun? I must find out!_

"Do you have a list of all the participants for Tekken Six?" he asked. Xiao washed away soapy liquid from her hands. She wiped her hands with a small towel and gestured Mooney towards a computer in the living room.

Xiaoyu sat on the chair while Mooney leaned his elbow against the desk beside her. The girl clicked through a few websites that Mooney had no clue how to do on his own for he never surfed on the internet before.

"Ah-ha!" Xiaoyu exclaimed and stopped on a page with many different profiles of well-built people. She stood up and told Mooney to search through the participants while she finished the dishes.

Mooney held the mouse nervously. When he tried to click, another window kept opening and telling him to copy and paste and whatever crap. It took the lunatic awhile to realise that he was clicking the wrong button on the mouse.

The first participant that aroused his interest was a giant panda bear that wore large bracelet's similar to Xiaoyu's. Mooney snorted. It would be hilarious to find out why a panda wanted to enter the tournament but he needed to know who Xiao's body guard was.

A name caught his eye: Leo Kliesen. It was hard to make out whether the latter was male or female but there was something attractive about him/her. Mooney came to the conclusion that Leo was a male just so his own theories are suited.

_Darn you, Leo. You must be the chosen one of the Sun! But never mind, I, Mooney the chosen one of the Moon will find you, kill you and take over your place as Xiaoyu's bodyguard!_

Thunder suddenly bellowed in the distance as Mooney thrust his head back and laughed. He resumed checking the other participants.

"Ha-Wah-Rang? What kind of bloody name is that? And what's with the cowboy attire? Jerk!"

"Nigh-Na Will-Ams, she's hot but I hate blondes. I like little Chinese girls that wear large bracelets and have the name of Ling Xiaoyu!"

"Hi-Chih- Mish-Ma...Why does my blood boil when I look upon his face?"

"Ah there's Wang...Waang? Why is his name spelt as W-A-N-G? Shouldn't it be W-O-N-...J?"

(Indeed, being stuck in an asylum for so many years, Mooney has forgotten how to read and spell. His memoirs were filled with atrocious mistakes but the author of this story has corrected them for understanding purposes.)

"Oh sweet Luna, this is the worst name of all! Laayrs Al-Ex-An-Der...Lars! That's him! He's in the tournament!"

Mooney pushed the chair away from the computer screen. His face contorted in horror.

"So, my brother is in the tournament...I must find him..." he spoke incoherently and opened a window.

The moon was very silver tonight. Mooney sniffed the air around him. He smelt 'Mooney-Will-Find-Lars' before jumping out.

**Mooney's memoirs: **

_Wang and Xiao are the kindest philanthropists I've ever met. Actually, they are the only philanthropists I did meet. _

_I do not like Wang though. He infuriates me like the rays of the sun. He's a pesky, meddlesome old man who intrudes on other people's lives. He read my journal and I would have twisted his head down to his spine if Xiao didn't bestow her delicate beauty in my presence._

_But I do fear that Xiao is in love with this androgynous man who bears the name of Leo Kliesen. His hair is as fair as the Sun, the Moon's ultimate rival and so it is destiny that I should one day face Leo in a battle. Surely I will win for I, Mooney, chosen one of the Moon has the strongest of all powers!_

_I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I've found out where my brother Lars is. He's in the Tekken tournament. The bad news is that I'm too late to register but nothing shall stop my intentions on finding him for I, Mooney, chosen one of the Moon, has all rights to illegally enter Tekken._

_The road is long ahead of me but the shine of the moon will guide my dark path. I am off to search for Leo Kliesen and my brother by blood, Lars..._

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Thank you to those for your kind review on my previous chapter. Anyway Mooney is based off of Lar's third costume. When I first clicked I thought, hey! That can't be Lars! So I called the Mooney because of the crescent on his head. And thus did the inspiration for this story start. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Powers from the Moon

Three little Japanese children sucked their thumbs outside their houses. They gazed at the stars above.

"My mama said the stars are clusters of fires embedded into the ocean of the sky. They make our wishes come true," said one, removing his thumb and feeling proud that his statement was shrewd.

"My mama said...Uh...They're farts left behind by our ancestors," the not-so-intelligent-one replied. He bowed his head in confusion.

The third one gazed at the sky wistfully.

"My mama said that stars are clouds of luminous plasma held by gravity, a favourite law of physics. They consist of mainly of hydrogen and helium. Farts mostly contain sulphur and nitrogen compounds, and the sky is no ocean that traps fire which makes our wishes come true," the third boy affirmed without looking at his playmates.

The other two stared at him blankly for a couple of moments before resuming the sucking of their thumbs.

A shadow flew past them. They gasped.

"What's that in the sky?"

"A wish?" questioned the first.

"A fart?" asked the second.

"No, it's the Man from the Moon!" remarked the third pointing at the figure that jumped acrobatically from roof to roof and then over the moon. His crescent shaped hair glinted in the moonlight.

* * *

Mooney leapt gracefully from one building to another. Luckily, the houses were low with a Japanese touch to them.

The power of the moon bolstered his desire to find his twin brother. He was lost in thought about this matter that he did not see an end to his luck of jumping.

"Gaaah!" he screamed as he fell down a chasm of darkness. Mooney flailed his arms against the force of gravity and landed on a soft heap.

"The power of the moon saved me!" he exclaimed, springing into a standing posture and throwing his arms towards the heavens. A muffled scream disturbed his moment of revelation. Mooney frowned to notice a tall, slim girl sprawled beneath his feet. He hopped away from her.

The girl heaved herself up with wobbly legs. She swabbed dust away from her exquisite white dress and murmured how her father would hear about this vile attack.

The girl flicked her long blonde hair back and glared at Mooney with immense hatred.

"Are you blind! My make-up is now covered in dirt. Don't you have any idea that dirty make-up can lead to nasty zits?" she retorted. Mooney merely scratched a spot on his forehead as the girl held her arms akimbo.

"What're zits?" Mooney asked absurdly. The girl's eyes enlarged at this question. She placed her fingers on her delicate chin and threw her head back in laughter. Mooney, who does not tolerate mockery to the least, curled his fists into compact balls. He flared his nostrils and thrust his head forward into the girl's face.

The girl screamed and cried for a man named 'Sebastian'. She pulled out a compact mirror from her pocket and shrieked at the sight of her dirty make-up and now swollen bottom lip.

"Nobody messes with Lili Rochefert and gets away with it, you Moon-loving monster!" she yelled.

Lili swung low in an arc with one of her legs in an aggravating slow yet powerful movement. Mooney sensed this coming and jumped up to avoid being tripped over. He counter-attacked Lili with a one-two punch, pushing her backwards and grabbed handfuls of her hair to impinge his forehead against her face once more.

* * *

Marshall Law gazed at the menu, uninterested. It was Paul's idea that they should dine in a traditional Japanese restaurant for once, now that they had access to Steve's laser card (which they stole without him knowing.)

But Steve was clever. He only had a pea sized amount of cash lodged into this bank and avoided carrying any cards that had access to his other, significant bank accounts.

It wasn't the food that placed Law into a sullen mood, it were the ridiculous prices stamped beside each meal on the menu. Otherwise, Law was a sucker for Japanese food. He especially loved visiting Wagamama back in America.

"Hey Marshall, you hearin' that?" Paul's voice broke his train of thoughts. Law yawned and listened to what he expected was unimportant. The last time Paul thought he heard something good ended to be a bunch of pigs making their last journey to the slaughter house.

A crashing sound caused Law to jump. He glanced at the direction of the commotion and recognised Lili Rochefert fighting against a weirdo in a black/gold/red kimono with a crescent shaped top-knot.

He snorted. Rochefert always got herself in trouble and this time she was being severely punished for her previous crimes of avarice and huge ego.

Then a light-bulb flashed in Law's mind. He grinned widely from ear to ear, a malicious grin it was and he rubbed his hands together in jubilant chuckles. Paul raised his eyebrow.

"Paul, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Law cackled mischievously. Paul stared at his friend who rattled with evil convulsions. Law motioned his head towards Lili and her opponent.

Paul watched them for a few moments before shaking his head enthusiastically.

"Haha! I am thinking exactly what you are thinking." he snorted.

* * *

Lili was not terribly strong. Mooney was winning the match.  
He clawed both his hands on her knees and twirled around for a third combo, bashing his forearm against her thigh.

Lili screamed in agony before hitting the ground. She was knocked out.

Mooney placed a palm over the lion brooch on his kimono and traced his hand across his chest as a victory fanfare.

"No one can stop me," he added with disdain. There was a tap on his shoulder. When he turned to face his visitor, he received a heavy blow across his jaw.

Mooney scrambled to the floor. Before him was the largest man he had ever seen. The intruder was wearing a pair of jeans and a matching denim jacket that fitted his egg-shaped body like a second skin.

Mooney spat out blood onto the floor.

"Who in the Moon's name are you?" he snarled. The blonde fat man raised a fist into the air.

"I'm Bob and I'm gonna attain perfection. You, fellow citizen has just beaten up a helpless girl. You're gonna pay for it," the fat man responded. He turned to grin in Mooney's direction but received a direct blow to the stomach.

Bad mistake. Mooney recoiled away and shook his fist in distress.

Bob took the opportunity to pirouette sideways in the air, much belying his weight, and slammed his body against the lunatic.

Mooney rolled across to the other side but Bob summoned all his weight by bashing his elbow on Mooney.

Mooney yelped in pain. The rays of the sunset disturbed his next actions. The lunatic's eyes fixated on the many rosy hues now in the sky.

"No, I cannot use my Moon-like powers without the moon. Be gone Sun!" he snapped. Bob wasted no time in giving Mooney another smack-down.

* * *

Paul and Law headed towards Mooney's direction.

"Hey Marshall, Bob the new guy is fighting him now and he's losing but we shouldn't fight Bob. He's a fellow American," said Paul.

Law huffed and waved a hand to dismiss his statement.

"Our plan is better than ties of patriotism. Let's help him out. Beside the Mooney guy said he has special powers when the moon comes out."

Paul stood in pensive for a quick moment before following his friend.

* * *

Mooney was now a messy pulp lying on the ground. Bob was ruthless and kept calling the lunatic a woman abuser.

Two figures emerged out from the mist. One was a slim Eurasian-looking man and the other was a burly blonde.

"Paul, Law, what are you doing here?" asked Bob. Without answering, the men tackled Bob away from Mooney.

"Paul, get him!" the Eurasian man ordered. Paul raced to Bob and used both his feet like scissors to punish the good American. He penetrated his elbow into the him when Bob was in midair. Then Law joined in by performing double, backward somersaults.

Bob was K'O'd quickly.

The pair turned to Mooney with triumphant grins on their faces.

"Ok, Paul, the plan," said Law. Paul nodded. He had the most unusual hairstyle Mooney has ever seen after Lars'.

Law offered a hand which Mooney held gratefully but before he could get up, Paul got low on both knees and performed a slow, powerful fiery punch. Mooney groaned and collapsed back to the ground.

Law gasped and slapped Paul across the head.

"Hey, I thought you were thinking to pick a fight," Paul protested while rubbing a bump that appeared on his head.

"You buffoon, my plan was to dress this guy in your clothes and make him fight for us in a moonlight match," Law spat. He turned back to Mooney with a more polite expression.

"I'm sorry about my friend here, he ran away from a mental hospital once - "

Law was interrupted as Mooney sprang up and grabbed the man by the throat. Law's eyeballs swelled in their sockets.

"You think it's funny to make ludicrous jokes like that? Huh? HUH?" Mooney roared. Paul broke in between them.

"Sorry about Law," he stated. Law coughed and massaged his aching throat.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. What I wanted to say was that we'd like you to join us in our Tekken matches," Law whispered.

"You're in Tekken? Let me join!" Mooney commanded.

"That's what he just said, you weird bloke. Come on over to our house."

"But on one condition," Law said with a renewed voiced. He flashed Mooney a smirk.

**Mooney's Memoirs:**

_Tonight was a very hectic night. It's only been a day since I left sweet Xiaoyu but too dearly I do miss her. We shall meet again someday and then I will confess my love for her, a love stronger than any Sun could give!_

_My intelligent actions aroused much jealousy among Lili Rochefert andBob. The latter was a tougher opponent because he attacked me in the midst of dawn when no moonlight was present. Luckily two idiotic men who bear the names of Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix arrived at my help though I needed none._

_In exchange to fight as Paul Phoenix in the moonlight, they are allowing me to join them in Tekken Six. Little do they know that I help no one, for I Mooney, chosen one of the Moon, only helps himself! (And Xiaoyu if she ever needed me...)_

_I also found out that Bob and Lili are contestants in the Tekken Tournament. It's good that they should know about my presence. I hope they encounter my brother and let him know that they've seen me and that I look exactly like him. I don't know if Lars will search for me but I will continue to search for him._

_Once the time to run away from my current insignificant comrades arrives, I shall have all knowledge of each Tekken match! _

_The power of the Moon will guide my intentions and actions, for I am Mooney, chosen one of the Moon._


	4. Pizza, Yum

Law pushed the doors to his apartment wide open.

"Come on in, Mooney. Enjoy your stay with us," he grinned. Steve Fox was sitting in front of the television on a couch. He was watching a boxing match.

"Steve, this is Mooney Alexanderson and Mooney, this is Steve Fox," Paul introduced. Steve turned his gaze towards their direction and eyed the newcomer from top to toe. He suppressed a smirk and shook hands with Mooney.

Law noticed Mooney stir with discomfort from the edge of his vision. He only prayed that Mooney wouldn't betray them now. They needed the Tournament money for his bills and Forest's accident.

"Okay, you guys chill out and I'll go cook us some pizza," he said with a wink and headed towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was old with dull green wallpaper that was tearing off in some areas. The oven was old and there wasn't enough room for Law's many kitchen appliances but the cook knew how to arrange the tiny room into something worth his acceptance.

He prepared the essential ingredients such as flour, tomato sauce and the toppings into separate bowls. Law began preparing dough when Steve entered.

The young British man folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

"So you just decided to pick some random guy from the streets and bring him here? That's not very clever. The bloke looks like a man who escaped from an asylum," he uttered in his London accent.

Law snorted as he recalled how furious Mooney became at such a statement.

"Don't say that to him or he'll choke you death," the Eurasian muttered bitterly. He rolled the dough into a flat sheet, not too thick or thin.

Steve sighed and stated how Mooney didn't seem trustworthy. The guy had a crescent on his head, for goodness sake!

Law didn't pay the least bit attention. He only agreed with Steve to let him be satisfied. His true intentions were wholly different. Once Mooney and Steve help him and Paul win the prize money, Law will take all the money for himself and run away to a place they'll never find him.

* * *

Paul felt uncomfortable left alone with the stranger. Mooney had a grim stare, one that pierced right into the biker's soul.

He avoided looking at the Swedish man by switching through the channels on television. A documentary about cars caught his interest. Paul reclined back on his couch.

As much as the documentary aroused his curiosity, he felt the hairs on his arms prickle from discomfort. Mooney's glare was burning through his flesh.

Paul crossed his legs and gnawed his inner cheek to distract himself. He thought about Anna Williams in a biker suit but nothing could prevent his tingling anxiety. Slowly, he turned towards Mooney's direction.

As he expected, the man with the crescent on his head was still frowning intensely at him.

Paul slammed the remote control on the arm-rest.

"Friggin' hell! Would you ever stop staring at me like that?" he protested angrily. Mooney blinked but continued to stare.

"Why is your hair in such an awkward shape?" the Moon man asked rather meekly. Paul choked on the saliva that had formed in his throat from nervousness.

He banged his large fist against his chest.

"How dare you play smart with me? Look at your own hair, ya freak," Paul growled as he switched through channels once more to ignore the rush of anger building up inside him.

"Playin' smart with me...No good hypocrite..." he added.

"No really, why is your hair like that? You remind me of that Johnny Bravo guy from cartoon network," said Mooney. Paul screamed in frustration. He leapt from his seat and would have bashed Mooney's head against the wall if the smell of pizza didn't enter the room.

"And Voila! Another masterpiece is completed," Law sang as he entered the living room with a grumpy Steve Fox behind him. A delicious pepperoni pizza was placed on the dish he was holding.

Law waltzed to their side and put the plate on a coffee table in front of the armchairs.

"What is that lovely thing?" Mooney whispered in a faltered voice. He eyed the pizza hungrily. Before anyone could answer, Mooney took a large piece.

"Wait, that's my piece -"Law started but Mooney swallowed the pizza whole in three bites. Paul and Steve peaked at each other and hurriedly retrieved their piece.

Mooney grabbed Paul's piece and ate it scrumptiously. Paul attempted to punch him but a disheartened Law shook his head. Mooney then pulled Steve's half eaten piece and ate that one too.

"Oh...Oooohh...Delicious," he muttered while rubbing his belly with his palm. Steve's right eye cringed as he stared at his empty hand. A cloud of darkness glazed his cool blue eyes.

Mooney gobbled the last piece. Steve gawked at him and stormed to the kitchen. Mooney licked his fingers. He turned to Law.

"Where is the rest? Is that all you made? You're lazy, you need the power of the Moon but too bad that I, Mooney, am already the chosen one of the Moon," he guffawed.

Law curled his fists and shook with ire.

"You see that door, Mooney?"

"I'm not blind. Of course I see it," Mooney replied.

"Well, there's a hundred more pizza waiting outside."

"Oh wonderful!" Mooney lumbered out of the room. Law slammed the door behind him and locked it. Paul scratched his head in confusion.

"Hey Marshall, why did you throw him out?" he asked.

"I'll waste more money making pizza for him than him winning the Tournament money for me – I mean, for us! Besides, he isn't even that great," Law answered and gave an edgy laugh.

* * *

**Mooney's Memoirs:**

_I thought I could have fooled those American idiots but it turned out that they fooled me first. My heart is grappled by such ire that I feel like a ticking time bomb. Whoever I should meet next from Tekken better beware because this chaotic anger within me is waiting to burst._

_Law and Phoenix offered me a place in their apartment. There was another man in there with the name of Steve Fox. I liked the symmetrical lineaments of his face. He was a fine man but I saw hostility in his eyes._

_Law cooked the most delicious savoury cake I had ever tasted but when I ate my cake, he fooled me and kicked me out! _

_I, Mooney, chosen one of the Moon, will take vengeance upon those three idiots. Those snot nosed freaks better watch out. They are in my black book!_

_After I find Lars, Law, Phoenix and Fox- especially Law- will feel my wrath... _


	5. The Annoying Latino

The clock struck midnight. Mooney collapsed to the steaming ground. He had taken a plane to a place he never been to before.

The plane took over seven hours. How did he get the ticket? Mooney stole it from Steve's purse without the latter knowing.

Mooney licked his parched lips. His throat was dry, his eyes rolling in their sockets.

"Who knew airplanes could be so...Confined?" He crawled towards an empty alley and heaved himself against a wall, panting from thirst.

A man with a long beard and a dark turban walked past him. Mooney grabbed his wrist and pulled the man towards him. The man yelped in shock.

He spoke frantically in a language Mooney didn't understand and joined his frail hands imploringly.

"Where the hell am I?" Mooney growled. The man was taken aback. He tugged at Mooney's sleeve to let him go.

Mooney pondered over this for a while and thrust the stranger away from him. The lunatic crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for an answer to his question.

The man coughed and cleared his throat; his hands hung above his head, his index fingers met the thumbs.

"Ohmmmm...Welcome to India, friend. My name is Raja," said the stranger. He had an odd accent, one that almost forced Mooney to laugh, which he did. Raja tapped his foot on the ground patiently while Mooney held his stomach and laughed.

"It is not recommended that you should laugh at a fellow human being," said Raja.

"Stop talking, please..."begged Mooney. His breath was now caught in his throat; his stomach had a painful cramp.

"However, I shall forgive you and try to bring my mind to Zen," Raja continued. Mooney's voice was too wheezy to understand.

"S-stop talking," Mooney muttered. His eyes flickered with anger but he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"That other tall man that I met before you had laughing problems too."

"Stop -"

"And then he -"

"I said STOP!" Mooney shrieked. He grabbed Raja by the head and a violent scene followed that.

* * *

Miguel heard racketing and bashing coming from a nearby alley. He sighed, frustrated. How long does it take his opponent to fly over to India for their match?

Grinding his fists together, Miguel approached the alley. Might as well pick up a fight to practice for his upcoming match.

"Qué pasa ahí?" he inquired. The Spaniard jerked to a halt in his tracks and stared in shock at the view before him.

On the bloodied floor was Raja, the man with the funny accent who gave him directions to his imminent Tekken match, in a pulped mess. The person responsible stood in a warfare stance.

The lunatic was adorned in a red/black/gold kimono and had bizarre spiky hair with a crescent on top of his head.

"Dios tenga misericordia..." Miguel whispered.

"Speak foreigner. You don't seem to be Indian. Tell me, Mooney, chosen one of the moon, how to get back to Japan!"

"You are English? No?" Miguel asked. He rubbed the stubble on his chin. If this confused man came from Japan, he could be his opponent for the match.

"English? I'm not English! Tell me how to get back, or else you end up like this creep here!"

"Oh-Ho, you're a feisty one, eh?" Miguel reached inside his long army jacket and skimmed through the round one book of Tekken.

"This here says that my opponent is Steve Fox but you're a Mooney..."

"Steve Fox? I stole his ticket! You...You're in Tekken. Tell me, where is Lars?" Mooney questioned with authority in his voice that Miguel disliked. He was beginning to hate this lunatic more and more.

Miguel opened his mouth to reply but received a sharp blow to the gut. He rocked backwards to the ground, blood spewed out of his mouth.

"Tell me where is Lars!"

Mooney punched the Spaniard once-twice. Miguel got ready to guard against the third blow but to his surprise, Mooney tricked him and swiped his legs away from the floor.

Miguel rolled backwards and nothing could define the antipathy he felt towards the psycho.

"I don't have a clue who Lars is but all I know is that you like to play ROUGH!" Miguel thrust his leg forward and delivered a powerful kick across Mooney's chest. The latter staggered towards the wall, tripping over the unconscious body of Raja.

Raged, Miguel held his fists together compactly and banged them against the lunatic; as if he was playing golf with an imaginary stick, three times, the third strike being the fiercest.

Mooney struggled to stand up, leaning against the wall for support. He tapped his wrist after wiping away the blood that gushed out of his nose.

"T-time out..." he pleaded. Miguel raised a brow. He stayed cautious but decided to let Mooney speak.

"I need to talk about a few stuff," Mooney uttered.

"How about we settle this in a restaurant? Indian food is almost as good as Spanish food," Miguel stated with a wink. He turned to Raja.

First they should help that poor man.

* * *

Miguel was a threat. He was a handsome Latino, knew how to deal with the ladies and had a powerful combat style.

Mooney growled inwardly. He hated Miguel. His insides burned with jealousy at the very thought of what Xiaoyu could think if she met this Spaniard.

Maybe, if Mooney could just stuff fresh chillies down Miguel's throat until he faints and...

"Hey, you listening?" a voice jerked him back to reality.

"What?" Mooney blinked his eyes. Miguel's cheesy smile came to view.

The lunatic grimaced. Ire pulsed in his veins.

"You should have been listening, man. I don't like repeating stuff," Miguel jeered. Mooney flared his nostrils. He wished to grab the man by the hair and decapitate him but first, he needed to find a way back to Japan.

"Do you know my twin brother Lars?"

"Didn't hear about a Lars anywhere. I'm looking for a man with the name of Jin Kazama. Have you come across him?" the Spaniard asked.

"Who is this Jin Kazami?" Mooney countered. His quest to find Lars had never been so difficult.

These Tekken fighters mesmerized him even more.

"It's _Kazama_ and I'm taking that you never heard of the tyrant before. He's the very reason I'm in the tournament. When I find him, I'll fork his eyeballs out and tear his limbs from his body!"

Mooney flinched at the violent images that formed in his mind.

Maybe Miguel escaped from an asylum too?

He soon learned that Jin Kazami was hosting the Tekken tournament. The Japanese man owned the most powerful company in the world, the Mishima Zaibatsu and he was the figure who started World War three.

Miguel didn't give a damn about Jin until the Spaniard's sister became a victim of this war.

"So he's like Tom Cruise, the guy who started the second World War?" Mooney took a spoonful of rice into his mouth. Miguel dropped his fork and stared at the lunatic incredulously.

"Eh...That was Hitler. I wasn't a pro at history but everyone knows that Hitler started World War two!" Miguel threw his head back and laughed.

Mooney stood up, the table toppled, his chair fell back. One thing he hated the most was when people made fun of him and he didn't understand why.

Miguel wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes. Mooney saw something in the Spaniard's pocket. It looked like a plane ticket.

The lunatic squinted to read the information...Japan! It was a plane ticket back to Japan! Perfect for Mooney...Or was it really Japan? He couldn't read it properly but he deemed it to be Japan.

"I, Mooney, chosen one of the moon, will teach egotistical men like you what true power is like!" he shrieked. Miguel chuckled at this and folded his arms.

"Oh really? Okay then, make your mouth go big like Elizabeth Bathory from Stay Alive," the Spaniard teased. He grinned at this.

Mooney dug his heel into the carpet. He piqued other customers' curiosity. They turned their head towards him and Miguel, silence engulfed the atmosphere suddenly.

Then, Mooney screamed. The open-air restaurant reverberated with his voice. The force of his scream was pushing Miguel away from the up-turned table.

Miguel gasped in shock as Mooney's jaw extended below the stomach and tipped the ground.

The Spaniard yelled with trepidation. He crawled away but couldn't escape the horrifying sight.

The force was now stronger as it pushed Miguel even further. Mooney's voice became louder and more piercing. Miguel covered his ears. Was he imagining this? Was it real? It seemed too real to be not...

When it was over, Mooney undulated towards Miguel who was sprawled on the floor, disorientated; his eyes were reeling in their sockets.

Mooney snatched the plane ticket and scrambled out of the restaurant which was already empty albeit Miguel.

**Mooney's Memoirs:**

_I met the most annoying man tonight, even more annoying than Bob but not as hateful as Law, Paul and Steve, the trio who tricked me._

_Miguel angered me straight to the point of Insanity and I'm a very sane person. He was arrogant, a man other men would find healthy to hate. However, he did provide me the ticket to my next destination: Japan (again)._

_There is one thing that I'm happy about and it's the information that Miguel gave me about Jin Kazami, he started the Third World War. I always thought after Tom Cruise there would be no more world wars but Kazami proved this planet wrong._

_If I get closer to Jin Kazami, then I'll get closer to Lars. Kazami is bound to know where my brother is since he owns Tekken Six._

_The power of the Moon is with me as I plunge deeper into this tournament mess._


	6. Cobra Dance

Mooney huddled under a large tree. He was stuck in a forest full of snow for a few days now, scavenging on dead meat left behind by huge tigers.

"How did I get here again?" he pondered.

_Mooney's head was unsteady with nausea on the plane. He left his seat after knocking out a resistant air hostess and made his way towards the pilot's cabinet._

_Mooney begged the pilot to fly slower but the pilot refused._

"_I, Mooney, chosen one of the moon, will punish you for rebuffing me!" _

_Mooney plunged his forehead against the pilot's neck. The pilot fell from his seat, clearly unconscious. The co-pilot lost control of the plane from an anxiety attack and had to make an emergency landing in a snowy forest._

_Everyone in the crew and the passengers hated him then. After a night of camping, they left him early in the morning without waking him up..._

"Oh, so that's how I ended up here," he muttered angrily and shivered. Mooney stood up and sprinted his way towards whatever direction that he liked.

His intuition led him to a large, hippy-style city with many dome shaped buildings. People were covered with scarves, hats and furry coats.

Mooney's teeth chattered from the cold, his breath freezing in the frigid water vapour.

"Hey you!" he asked a woman passing by. She either didn't hear him or ignored him. Mooney sped in front of her, causing the woman to jump.

"Vat iz zit?" she spoke with disdain.

"Where is Tokyo?" Mooney demanded. He pointed at a random direction inquiringly.

"Zir, you are zin !" the woman exclaimed before running off.

"You mean to say that I'm in Russia!"

Mooney kicked a pile of snow away from him. He knelt to the floor and rubbed his groaning belly.

* * *

"Tell me why did we come here again?" Hwoarang sighed. He ran his fingers through his red hair.

"Because I heard the Tekken Force are meddling here after breaking into Bosconivitch's lab. I promised Yoshimitsu that I'd check it out while he searches another island off the coast of Japan for signs of Azazel," Master Baek replied.

Hwoarang huffed at this and kicked at the snow.

One, his body was thirsting to get into a fight and cause some havoc.

Two, he hated the fact that Master Baek was stalking him at every corner. For God's sake! He had to get to Jin Kazama! That's all that mattered to him.

And three, why in hell's inferno, did Baek agree to help a sword-wielding idiot?

Lame much...

"Right master, I'm kinda getting hungry. I'll be back in a jiffy," Hwoarang dashed away from his master and raced into a crowd.

He pounded one fist into the other. Time to show off!

He walked around the merry streets to find a worthy individual. A man huddled into the snow caught his scintillating eyes.

"Hey!" The man looked familiar. Where had he seen him before?

The stranger looked up at Hwoarang, his golden hair had a crescent tied on top of his head. His kimono and unusual boots made him salient among all the figures that were wrapped in fur.

"Ain't you a bit cold here?" the red-head enquired. The stranger shrugged, sneezed and wiped his hands on his kimono.

Hwoarang grimaced. He scratched his temple. That face...

"Hey aren't you that Alexanderson guy who stole the cute chick from the lab?" Hwoarang changed the question. For a strange reason, the man dangerously resembled Lars.

"You know Lars! Tell me now! I, Mooney, chosen one of the moon, will kill you into tiny atoms if you don't tell me where Lars is!" the psycho shrieked. He stood up immediately, towering the same height as Hwoarang.

Hwoarang grimaced again and raised a brow

_Geez Louise, this guy is a pissed bastard!,_ he thought inwardly. Lars had a twin? Isn't that a twist to tell Master Baek?

"You a twin?"

"Tell me!" Mooney screamed, the visible vein in his temple throbbed.

"Oh I see now! You wanna fight me?" Hwoarang grinned. Maybe meeting this psycho wasn't bad after all.

Mooney raised his fist, ready to attack. Hwoarang waited for the blow. He will counter-strike...And he waited...And still waited...

No blow arrived. Mooney recoiled away.

"It's no use. Whenever I fight anyone from Tekken, I always end up worse the next day," he cried. Mooney knelt down, hugged his knees and sobbed.

Hwoarang scratched the back of his head, something he always does when he's deeply thinking (Which he rarely does. He prefers to act upon his emotions rather than his thoughts!).

The Blood Talon shrugged. He felt a bit disappointed that Mooney was backing away from a fight.

"Okay, I'm gonna head off then," he said with a wave. Mooney turned back towards him immediately.

"No! Tell me where Lars is first!" he yelled. Hwoarang sighed in frustration. This is a vicious circle but he wouldn't yield to Mooney without some fun.

"Dance for the information."

Mooney's eyes widened at this. He hesitated for a bit.

"Fine I will!" he said. Hwoarang coughed. Was this lunatic for real?

Mooney spread onto the floor on his belly. He held his hands out and squirmed like a snake, slowly rising with his joined hands pointing at the sky; his eyes never leaving Hwoarang's amused gaze.

Then Mooney swished his hips from side to side, like a cobra, and jumped towards Hwoarang like a snake trying to strike. He rotated, his hips still swinging from left to right, dancing towards the Blood Talon backwards.

Hwoarang held his breath in his cheeks, laughing inwardly at this ridiculous sight. A few passers by stopped to view Mooney, whom they called the Cobra-Man.

Mooney twirled around three times and moved his neck left to right, his hips following the movements of his neck. He brought his hands into a Namaste stance against the centre of his chest, glaring at Hwoarang all the while.

Mooney then danced towards the crowd, pretending to strike them like an asp with his extended arms. Hwoarang bit the insides of his cheeks to prevent himself from laughing.

But he couldn't take it anymore...

Hwoarang gave Mooney's backside a Hawk-like kick. The latter tumbled into the snow with a growl.

Hwoarang burst into laughter.

"You pitiful jerk!"

Mooney bared his teeth viciously. Hwoarang attempted a set of machine gun kicks but a hand twisted his right ear.

The red-head turned to face his Master's grim expression.

"Always up to no good, just like the time you gave Lars Alexanderson wrong directions to Brian Fury's secret hideout. Fury's mansion is an invitation to death! And now you are tormenting helpless citizens? Tch, tch."

At the mention of Lars' name, Mooney's hands slithered towards Baek's back pocket. Baek was too busy rebuking Hwoarang.

Mooney pulled out a wallet and a map before running away.

**Mooney's Memoirs:**

_I thought I received enough hatred after being abandoned by a paranoid crowd in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't even my fault that the plane almost crashed. _

_If the defiant pilot hadn't rejected my plea, then I wouldn't have knocked him out cold. If there's anyone to blame for the emergency landing it would be that no good pilot. I was left stranded in the cold forest for nearly a week..._

_And if that isn't bad, this is worse: I'm in Russia! How in the Moon's precious name could I return to Japan? This isn't good._

_A red-headed meanie also took advantage of my helplessness. He asked me to dance in order to hear about Lars' whereabouts. I danced...And I was humiliated..._

_But the red-head's...Daddy?...Yes, the red-head's daddy interfered our little quarrel and while he was giving out to his son, I stole his wallet and his map!_

_I overheard him talking that Lars is headed to some kind of mansion so now I shall take a deep breath and find my brother!_


	7. Loyal Pet

Eddy Gordo entered the dark room he hated. He stared at the cause of the war ahead of him: Jin Kazama, who sat regally on the Mishima throne with one leg crossed over the other.

"You called, sir?" Eddy started. He shifted uncomfortably in his black suit, trying to be as confident as possible.

It was true that Jin Kazama had four eyes, two on his face and another two on everyone else's mind. Eddy curled his fingers into his palms to prevent any signs of nervousness that Jin could easily detect.

Jin placed a hand on his cheek, brooding with morose in his eyes.

"There's been a complaint lodged by six Tekken participants of a man named Mooney, the latter claims to be the brother of Lars Alexanderson. Investigate this case at once Gordo and file back all your evidence straight to my office."

Eddy flinched. Sometimes he wished he stayed with Christie and never asked for Jin's help at all.

But he needed the money for his master. He couldn't watch Christie's grandfather fight cancer without superior medical help. The Mishima Zaibatsu was his only chance.

The Brazilian gave a swift bow.

"At once, sir."

* * *

Green hills extended as far as his eyes can see. Mooney hassled through a large flock of sheep, pushing the animals aside obstinately.

"Baa-aa!"

"Baa-aa!"

Mooney grimaced. He hated the looks of sheep. They annoyed him to the depths of the Sun with their woolly coats and beady eyes! He always preferred goats over them.

"Out of my way!" he exclaimed as he continued to push many sheep aside.

"Baa-aa!"

"Baa-aa!"

"MOOO!"

Mooney paused and surveyed the area. There was no sign of a cow anywhere. He looked at the helpless sheep that couldn't stand up straight, due to their tiny legs. There was no cow among them, so who made that sound?"

"MOOO!"

Mooney screamed and pulled out tufts of his hair in frustration.

"MOOO!"

Mooney punched his eye, it was swollen instantly. His body ached with angry hormones.

"Who is making that sound!" he cried.

"MOOO! MOOO! MOOO!"

The lunatic flung himself towards the grassy ground and sobbed. The next time he will see any cow, it's their funeral.

"MOOO! MOOO! MOOO!"

"Sir, are you okay?"

"MOOO! MOOO!"

"Umh, sir?"

Mooney looked up to face a dark skinned man dressed in an exotic shirt and trousers. The man adjusted his sunglasses, hiding his expression.

Then it hit Mooney that he was the cow all along. He was the one making that horrible sound! How did that happen? Was he truly insane?

Mooney growled insanely and jumped back up. He wiped soil away from the sleeves of his kimono and glared at the man before him.

"Where's the way to Brian Fury's castle?" he demanded.

"How do you know about Fury?"

"It doesn't matter! Just tell me where he is!" Mooney yelled. He thrust the man into the air, holding his collar. The stranger's grim expression didn't change.

"Put me down and I will." He replied solemnly. Mooney pondered on this thought. Since the man knew Brian Fury then surely, he must be a Tekken Fighter. He let go of the stranger.

"I am Mooney, chosen one of the Moon. Who are you?"

"Gordo, Eddy Gordo. A...Servant of Jin Kazama."

Mooney took a step back. The man knew Jin Kazami!

"Kazami, you know Kazami! Tell me, does he know where my brother Lars is?" he asked frantically. Eddy's shrug caused his blood to boil. Mooney gazed into the sky and screamed, the mountains nearby shattered to dust but Eddy didn't even blink.

"With a temper like that, it ain't gonna get you anywhere. Tell me, Mooney, do you - "

"It's Mooney, chosen one of the Moon."

"Sorry...So, tell me, Mooney, _chosen_ one of the Moon, do you like to be a cow?" Eddy said with a faint smirk.

Mooney screamed louder this time. The sheep ran around them wildly as their skin ripped away from their bones and their blood spilled onto the green grass.

Mooney pointed a finger at Eddy.

"You make fun of Mooney, you're in deep trouble now, you dimwit!" he shrieked with popping eyes.

Eddy coughed and merely shrugged. All he needed to know if Mooney was insane or not but he finally found his answer...

Before he could say another word, dust covered the area. Mooney cackled loudly, his voice reverberated from every corner of the area.

When the dust cleared away, Eddy realised he barely reached Mooney's knee. Did the lunatic really have powers from the Moon! Now the Brazilian was scorched with anger.

He opened his mouth to scream expletives at Mooney.

"Baa-aa-aaa!"

Eddy's eyes widened while Mooney sniggered down at him. Eddy stared at his feet. They weren't feet anymore but four hooves.

The Capoeiro master raced to a nearby lake. Dark clouds gathered in the sky. Thunder rolled in the distance.

Eddy slowly glanced at his reflection in the lake.

"BAA-AAAAA-AAAA-AAA!"

**Mooney's Memoirs:**

_I still search frantically for Lars yet no light from the moon could ever guide me throughout the day. _

_Today, I passed a hilly ground enclosed with endless number of sheep. I hate those animals. I thought I heard a cow among but it turned out to be me._

_This evidence has led me deep in pensive. Was there a reason that I put into an asylum. My past memories are quite blurry. I now wonder how I ended up in a mad-house in the first place. Perhaps Lars could remind me?_

_Anyways, I met a man that goes by the name Eddy Gordo, servant of Jin Kazami. He was no help and mocked my previous case of...mild insanity._

_I used the powers of the moon to change him into a pet I've always wanted: a goat. Now Eddy Gordo, servant of Jin Kazami shall be re-named as Billy Goat, loyal pet of Mooney, chosen one of the Moon!_


	8. The OneWinged Angels

Mooney entered a small town as the warm rays of the sun caused his skin to tingle gently. He turned back to face a tired, small black goat.

"Hurry up Billy Goat! I haven't got all day!"

True, it took Mooney a whole week to find a place that was habitable for humans.

The lunatic adjusted the map he stole from the unknown man in St. Petersbourgh and perused though it.

"Why is it that I can't read maps! These things should be burned," he muttered through gritted teeth and tossed the parchment across the ground.

Eddy/Billy Goat peered at the large piece of paper and bleated at his new master. It was no use. Mooney couldn't read the map because he had held it upside down.

But how could a goat explain that to a psycho?

With great reluctance Eddy/Billy Goat trotted after Mooney, his shiny black fur gleaming in the little sunlight that the sky provided.

Mooney bustled through a large crowd. He regarded his surroundings, taking in food stalls and jewellery stands.

"Why Billy Goat, I think we made it to a Bazaar!" Mooney exasperated excitedly, looking down at Eddy/ Billy Goat as he jumped, clapping his hands.

Mooney's excitement didn't last long when he bumped into someone. Anger boiled inside his veins. Whoever stood in his way will pay...

Mooney growled and faced a scantily clad, tanned woman before him. His jaw dropped open when he took in her form, froth forming quickly in his mouth.

With a yelp, the lunatic clasped his palm over his eyes and shivered. He hated the sight of half- naked women.

Mooney murmured for help from the moon and didn't understand why Eddy/Billy Goat was whinging beside him.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for someone," the woman asked him.

"Stay away from me you seducer! I know why people like you wait around here..." Mooney said solemnly. He turned his back towards the stranger to avoid peering at her.

"How dare you? Who do you think you are?" the woman uttered with an offended tone.

"Who am I? You do not know Mooney! The Chosen one of the Moon!" Mooney screamed, twisting back to face her with fury.

The woman gasped, her long brown hair fell over her shoulders.

"You're the one who stole Steve Fox's ticket –"

"That I did."

"And you sent Miguel straight to an Indian asylum!" the woman added.

"I did? But the people in the restaurant must have sent him to the asylum. Not me. I only screamed at him," Mooney pondered, scratching his head.

Eddy/Billy Goat was still jumping around them.

"Stop making a ruckus Billy Goat, you irritating cheese-eater." Mooney snapped.

"I'm Christie Monteiro."

"Whatever, slut."

"That is not nice! Listen, I'm looking for a man named Eddy Gordo?"

Eddy/Billy Goat ran around Christie in circles. He rubbed his head against her lower leg, causing the young woman to yell in shock. She kicked the goat away from her.

"Don't you ever give him a bath?" she barked, narrowing her eyes at the owner. Mooney tapped his chin.

"Eddy Gordo...That name sounds familiar..." he shook his head, "Nope, sorry Miss but I haven't heard of an Eddy Gordo anywhere."

At this, Eddy/Billy Goat wailed frantically running in between Christie's legs who kicked him away from her again.

Mooney gasped and gathered the hesitating goat into his arms.

"Don't you ever kick Billy Goat again, you hear me?" he warned. Christie placed an arm on her hip and sighed, rubbing a throbbing vein on her temple.

"Eddy is a dark Brazilian who wears fancy clothes and shades. If you ever see him, tell him that I was looking for him," she stated.

"Baa-AAA!" Eddy/Billy Goat screamed, writhing in Mooney's arms. The lunatic twisted the goat's left ear to quieten him.

"You need to teach your goat some manners," Christie added, disgust spread over her face. She left them hurriedly while Eddy/Billy Goat bellowed even louder. A solitary tear trickled from his eye.

Mooney dropped Eddy/Billy Goat back to the ground and shrugged.

"The name Eddy Gordo sounds familiar but why doesn't it ring a bell?" he questioned himself. Eddy/ Billy Goat rammed his horns into Mooney's backside. The latter yelped in agony and stumbled into a tall man wearing a dark red coat.

"Watch it!" Mooney scowled. He glanced at his obstacle; eyes instantly widening.

The man he had bumped into was getting up; his back turned, wiping dust away from his coat. The man's spiky brown hair sparked a familiar light deep in Mooney's memories.

"Lars! I have found you at last!" Mooney grabbed the man around the throat and punched him square in the jaw.

"Let me go!" His prey pleaded, squirming in his tight grip.

"Never...You put me in that asylum and now you will PAY!" Mooney screamed fanatically. He kicked the man in the stomach and was about to bite into an ear when a large, soft object knocked him over.

Mooney tumbled to the floor on top of Eddy/Billy Goat. He coughed and stared at his supposed brother.

The man had piercing blue eyes that glowed. Wait, Lars never wore green-blue lenses.

"I presume you aren't my brother?"

Little by little, Mooney realised how different this stranger was. His encounter's face was a lot more feminine.

"Name's Genesis and I don't let jerks like you off so easily," he snarled. The soft object that slammed Mooney to the ground was a black wing protruding from Genesis' left shoulder-blade.

Two figures came up behind him, one with long silver hair and a similar wing and another with an austere face and a white wing.

"Who are you guys?" asked Mooney, slowly getting on his knees and ignoring the fact that Eddy/Billy Goat was now out cold.

"This is Angeal and the guy with the girly hair is Sephiroth. Together, we are the One Winged Angels," Genesis explained.

_That explained the Halloween outfits_, Mooney thought.

"Are you going trick-or-treating?" he asked absurdly. Sephiroth snorted softly. Angeal's mouth curved even more downwards; almost lost in a mass of pre-mature wrinkles.

Genesis sighed and complained about how stupid Mooney was.

"No you idiot, we're trying to become an official band!" he said angrily.

Mooney retorted at the copper head not to call him an idiot.

"How come you're not official yet?" he uttered. Truly, these three weirdoes piqued his limited curiosity.

"It's because I will never be a memory and I want to rule this planet so that I will reunite with my Mother," Sephiroth cut in before Angeal could speak.

The black haired man scowled even deeper. Genesis stabbed an elbow into Sephiroth's side.

"It's none of your business because only the Gift of the Goddess is what I truly seek and I have almost found it."

"You guys make no sense but thumbs up for the nice costumes. Does Angeal do anything like searching for the gift of the goddess or conquering a whole planet for his mother?" Mooney inquired.

"He gets to be a dog with wings," Sephiroth cut in again when Angeal cleared his throat. The roped binding his obedience tore.

Angeal pulled at Sephiroth's hair who pulled Genesis' hair to regain his balance. It wasn't long until the three of them vanished in a fog of dust and dirt, each proclaiming a hero of himself.

Mooney silently slipped away, pulling Eddy/Billy Goat by the horns.

**Mooney's Memoirs:**

O_O ...I met a half naked woman today...A man who I presumed to Lars but was not...And the One-Winged Angels...


End file.
